NIH-funded research involving animals has been increasing at a dramatic pace on the University of California, Irvine (UCI) campus, and is enabling breakthroughs in a number of fields, in particular the emerging area of stem cell and regenerative medicine research. Campus laboratory animal research and training space, however, is already crowded, and will be facing a critical shortage over the next 5 years, in part due to budget shortfalls that have prevented vivarium space from being fully built-out in recent campus building construction projects. We are rich in talent, innovation, drive and enthusiasm, and well-funded in research, but without the fiscal resources to complete our newest flagship research facility. The availability of ARRA funding will allow the creation of custom-designed space for both the development of new treatments for human disease using animal models and the training of researchers in those methods. This application requests funds to build-out and equip 23,385 gross square feet (GSF) of shell space at the UCI to create the 17,433 ASF Gross Hall Animal Resource Center (GHARC) to support PHS-funded researchers. GHARC would be constructed in shell space in Gross Hall, currently under construction, and adjacent to the existing Biomedical Research Complex (BRC) underground vivarium complex, which includes Gillespie Hall and Hewitt Hall. Planned in consultation with faculty experts in cell transplantation and regenerative medicine and a professional animal facilities designer, GHARC responds to user needs identified in a Strategic Plan for Animal Facilities, conducted in 2009 by the design consultant and University Laboratory Animal Resources (ULAR). Designed to integrate with the adjacent Gillespie Vivarium, the site of previous NCRR/UCI animal facilities improvement projects, and via tunnel connection to Hewitt Hall, GHARC will provide support to the complex with a shared cage wash facility to complement functionality for all three Vivaria. This facility will provide back-up to the 10 year old Gillespie cage wash, allowing for its eventual conversion to animal research labs to expand non-barrier activities in the complex. Proposed space improvements and equipment provide an ergonomic solution for upgrading current animal husbandry conditions, including automated approaches to bedding distribution and waste removal. In addition, GHARC will be a self-supporting barrier facility with staff amenities, loading dock, and specialized laboratories to support research. Features of the proposed facility include barrier space for procedure/behavior/holding suites, isolation holding for rodents entering the facility, a suite for immuno-compromised animals, specialized linear sequenced-procedure rooms and holding space for rabbits outside the barrier accessible to researchers through Gillespie. The design uses descending room pressurization from clean to dirty areas, and carding procedures to prevent personnel from entering clean vivaria after entering the isolation space. The BRC Gross Hall Animal Resource Center adheres to requirements identified in the NIH Vivarium Design Policy and Guidelines (VDPG), employs up-to-date design principles, including concepts from Planning and Designing Research Animal Facilities (Hessler and Lehner, 2009), and is designed to operate under policies of the AAALAC-accredited animal program at UCI. Construction of the GHARC would leverage $54 million in extramural investment in the Gross Hall Stem Cell Research Center facility, and support PHS-funded research and training in stem cell biology and regenerative medicine, Alzheimer's disease, cancer, diabetes and other metabolic disorders, immunology, macular degeneration, retinitis pigmentosa, herpes-related blindness, spinal cord injury, and stroke. Construction of the Gross Hall building is underway on the upper floors, and the vivarium shell space is completed. Receiving ARRA funding would allow for immediate build-out of the shell space during building construction, rather than after occupancy, which would eliminate any disruption to research activities. The timeline would result in immediate use of funding and job creation. Construction of the facility is projected to generate more than 80 construction and private sector jobs, 46 ongoing scientific and research support jobs, and sustain more than 800 affiliated jobs by completion. Additionally, the highest priority will be placed on implementing sustainable technologies in the design and construction of the space. UCI is a leader in constructing and operating green buildings, with three recent campus building projects already LEED "Gold" certified, including the first gold certification in Orange County. To fund the development and construction of an animal resource center for basic and translational research, as we propose here, will leverage significant campus, State and Federal investments, create jobs, and will further enable us in our mission of research, education, and improving the human condition.